sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Public Ask-To-Join Roleplay: Reverse Situation
Public RP: A comment will be made specifically for asking me to join this RP. Since the popular page "Wiki Rivals" is currently in the process of a long battle, I decided to make another RP to lower the boredom for y'all. 'Prologue:' A certain dark figure who we can call "The Dark King" sits in his throne with wine in hand. He looks through windows to a certain universe, where all our characters live in peace and harmony, and seeing peace disgusted him. He leans back and thinks of what he could do to turn our universe from peaceful to an all out war. He then has the brilliant idea of making evil copies of certain characters and sending them into the universe to cause chaos. "Hmm....I must choose wisely of who I want to copy..." he says as he looks for certain characters. His first target was a white and black curse-marked hedgehog named Thunder. He wielded positive Master Emerald and Light Energy, plus he has a powerful beast known as an Elemental Wolf called Yang inside of him. This would be the first character of his choice to copy. "Perfect, all positive and quarter negative in this one? Then let's go all negative..." He acquired Thunder's energy prints and reversed their positive effects. The result was an excact look-alike of Thunder but the colors were different. Instead of white with black marks, this copy's colors was the other way around. Plus he was all negative. "Now...time for you to have a name...I'll call you Shock..." the king said in excitement. Shock looked around in curiousity, yet didn't say anything. "Now...I want you to cause havoc in this universe..." he says as he points to the portal. Shock jumped through it, and ended up in that universe. The havoc has begun. 'Rules:' #'You must ask before joining.' #'Your Evil Copy will have the same powers as your character.' #'Standard RP rules apply. No godmodding, metagaming, auto-hitting, and random killing is allowed. You can kill your copy, but you must have a plot for that.' #'Keep drama out of the fun.' #'The penalty will be the Three Strike System. Three strikes, you're out.' #'When you sign up, you may also have a name for the character's Evil Copy ready.' #'Respect others and other characters!' 'Strikes:' * Steryotype: None * Yoshiya: None * JTH: None * Lunari64: None 'Removed Characters:' None. Let's keep it that way. 'Characters:' *'Thunder the Hedgehog (CajunCytex07): A pure-hearted and wolf-natured hedgehog who'd risk his own life for another's. Was copied due to his Wolf Host abilities, and his immense titan-like strength.' *'Jailrush The Hedgehog (Steryotype): A tricky little hedgehog that resides from Vegas. He is armed with a marksman pistol and a katana.' *'Joshua Zephyrius (Josh TH/Yoshiya): The second Lesser Deific King of Ventilus, the wind continent of Planet Antiquus. He was prominent as the Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom of Anticytheris so he was most likely chosen to have an evil copy. Also known as Aelianos in the roleplay.' *[[Joshua Sentrium Burns|'Joshua Sentrium Burns']]' (Joshua the Hedgehog): Is the son of the Faction Leader of The Jkirk Federations: Adex Zarvok Burns. Was only copied due to the fact his Sentrium Mobian powers were useful upon enragement, along with his Mecha Emerald.' *'Calypso, The Sentient Blessing (Lunari64): A friendly and caring spirit, who changes hosts by physical contact. She will go great lengths to assist her host, and due to this was likely copied to assist the other copies in wreaking havoc.' *[[Boltstryke The Hedgehog|'Boltstryke The Hedgehog']]' (Enervar): A confident and funny hedgehog, who controls and produces electric energy. A defender of peace for the Galaxy Army and a great fighter. Survived a defeat against a goddess.' *'Mech the Cyborg Fox (DeathstroketheHedgehog): Gaining his body via an accident, Mech ended up as a powerful living robot with a sword capable of harming even the strongest foes due to its special abilities.' 'Evil Copies:' *'Shock the Hedgehog (Thunder/CajunCytex07) - A black and white-marked hedgehog who is a pure form of hatred, darkness and evil, and also possesses the other wolf, Yin. His powers are the same as Thunder's except more towards taking life away.' *'Courteo the Hedgehog (Jailrush/Stereotype) - A classy french hedgehog that clashes with Jailrush, and then ends up being one of his rivals. He has the same weapon set as Jailrush, but he is a fast thinker.' *'Johnua Erezephius (Josh TH/Yoshiya) - Also known as Adenerei in the roleplay. His powers are entirely the same as Joshua but are of negative origin. He has Ancient Shadow Aerokinesis, Shadow Tachyon Magic and a pitch-black Aetergeheim. More to be added.' *'Joshua Boltermore (Joshua the Hedgehog): The 'Evil' version of Joshua Sentrium Burns, his powers and equipment are highly identical to that of J.S.B's, so it's expected for these two to have an even match, should they encounter each other.' *'Palycos, the Living "Curse" (Lunari64): The evil copy of Calypso, Palycos has all the same abilities and is just as willing to help. However, it is her nasty tendency to act bossy towards her host that got her the nickname of a curse.' *'Deadbolt The Demon Hedgehog (Boltstryke/Enervar) - The evil copy of Boltstryke. This demon can absorb any forms of energy. He can mix energies to create powerful spells. He's super negative towards Bolt, even remembering him of his past.' *'Prime the Cyborg Fox- The evil copy of Mech, he is just as intelligent and technologically advanced as Mech. Like Mech, however, he is also a laid-back character, only seeming to care about his goal of killing Mech whenever he gets the chance.' 'Chapter 1: The First Attack' Time: Tuesday, 14:09 Location: Grace's Outdoor Mall, Hotspring City A group of four friends were spending their day hanging out at the city's outdoor mall. Except they were arguing over where to go. These four were Thunder the Hedgehog, Jailrush the Hedgehog, Joshua "Aelianos" Zephyrius and Joshua Sentrium Burns. "We already went there. If I hear Arcade out of one of your mouths..." Thunder complained. Aelianos, being an Antiquian, stood out among the four since his height was of a average human. Being highly unfamiliar of the places around Mobius, he walked with them so that he will not get lost. "Is anyone hungry? Glad I converted my money into rings so we could buy us some spoils." "I could go for something to eat. I haven't eaten since 10 AM." Thunder replied. "I'm sure these two will eat something as well....right?" He looked at Jailrush and Sentrium. "Hey! Those two look like us!" Yelled Jailrush not noticing these were evil copies. Thunder looked over to see not two but actually FOUR lookalikes of the group when the other two eventually appeared. It was Shock, Courteo, Johnua, and Boltermore. Joshua SB wasn't really paying attention to any of them, as he was looking through his BFT-HUD, so he paid no mind. "..." Aelianos shrugged indifferently. "Eh, surely cannot be a coincidence. Anyway, we shall proceed to a diner of some sort..." Thunder was tryna see what that dark power he suddenly felt was. As he looked, he saw something forming from the Dark Energy. It looked like a wolf. It suddenly roared and attacked him.. "AAARRRGGHHHH...*huff huff*". He looked like he woke up from a nightmare. "What the hell.....was that?...." he asked. "Hm?" Aelianos noticed him. "Are you okay? You seem pale." "I saw....a wolf...but it wasn't my wolf....this one.....was made of a dark energy..." Thunder replied, still shocked. "A wolf? Where?" Aelianos asked. After a while, he peeked to see if the supposed copies are still there. A fifth character appears on the copies side, a white all-black-eyed hedgehog. He looked over at the Thunder and company and sadistically smiled. The copy of Thunder started talking to the fifth copy. "You're late..." "I know. Are those the ones to kill?" The fifth copy continues to smile. Aelianos widened his eyes in response to hearing it from afar. It seemed a bit faint but it was audible to him. "Everyone, let us move to an open place. Someone is trying to assail us." Jail got his pistol out in hand and started to point it at Courteo. "Then this guy must be my Dark clone." The others might not know, but amongst the group of clones was another; Palycos. At the moment, her host was the fifth copy. "We must not battle here!" Aelianos advised them. "We need a safe area to avoid others getting involved in our mess." "I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to say, WE CAN BATTLE YOU RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! But for the sake of landing me in jail," Jailrush said as he sheathed his pistol. "Let's find a safe place." "Well then, let us depart from here," Aelianos led them. : (Yoshiya: Let us wait for Joshua TH, Cytex, and Enervar to respond on this one.) (Cytex: School -_- anyway lets continue) Thunder looked at Shock "The beast....you have one too..." He said. "Correct, "me"..." Shock replied. (JTH: Apologies for replying late to this. .3.) Joshua SB heard the commotion, and slid his BFT-HUD to his forehead. "Am I hearing things, or are we about to be attacked?" He questioned. Thunder and Shock suddenly emitted powerful and loud roars, sounding like they're tired of being kenneled from the fight. "RRRRRRRRAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!" Amidst the chaos, a young fox girl was trying to run away. She accidentally bumped into Joshua SB as she ran, before suddenly he might start to feel strange... "What th-" He said in response from the Roars, before he was bumped into. "Oof!... Okay, what was that?" He said. The alternative Joshua Boltermore was just watching Thunder and Shock, before turning his attention onto JSB. "Hm.. so that's my copy? How unfortunate for him." He thought. Growling could be heard from the two wolf-like hedgehogs as they gained Feral Eyes, then their teeth became sharper, their fur started to become less smooth, sharp claws growing on hands, and their anger becoming worse. "RRRR......I'M GONNA RIP YOU APART AND FEAST OFF OF YOUR FLESH!..." Thunder suddenly said in a more anger themed and growled tone. "RRRRR....I'LL TEAR THE WOLF RIGHT OUT OF YOUR SEAL AND ENJOY THE TASTE OF YOUR BLOOD!..." Shock immediately said back in anger and hatred. Both of the Joshuas watched, the original watched out of confusion, and the 'evil' copy watching out of amusement. Thunder and Shock eventually charged at each other with murder in both their eyes. Their fists caused an enormous and powerful shockwave when they made contact. A thin, mysterious shield went up around the original Joshua, protecting him from the shockwave. "Phew!" A quiet voice in his head sighed in relief. Category:Roleplay Category:Ask to Join